


A family link

by SolarNexus



Series: Hyrules most chaotic family [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: 19 years after defeating calmity ganon, link and zelda without having any prophecy to fulfill, have a family of their own now!Lydia - a mischievous and observant girl who's mute, takes after link quite a lot and her twinLoren - her sciencey twin brother who likes to get himself into trouble only to wind up getting saved by Lydia.The week Lydia gets inaugurated as a royal Knight of Hyrule, a new danger comes to Hyrule and the new generation of champions, with aid from Link and Zelda, hurry to investigate this new mystery and start the preperations to protect all of Hyrule.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hyrules most chaotic family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052282
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently because i like to make myself suffer
> 
> Im now doing a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> You've already met Lydia and partially met Loren so now the chaotic family will be having a new adventure.
> 
> Im hopeful that i don't lose any muse for this because i have a butt load of content to work from from the first game. 
> 
> And a lil bit from the botw 2 teaser so i will use my imagination and think up a new enemy for the family to face.
> 
> If you do indeed like this then please stick around

Zelda always told the story of the Princess and the hero of Time and their forever fight against Ganon. How each reincarnation was forever bound to keep the peace. 

But still, each night, the brother and sister would still beg their mother to tell them the story until they fell asleep, and each night, Zelda would oblige and tell them the story 

"oh oh oh- tell us your and daddy's story mama!" and sometimes the twins would ask for their parents story about defeating calamity ganon. And zelda would always oblige to tell whatever story they want. 

"My dears, it is far past your bedtimes. I'll tell that story another time" A small groan left the twins but begrudgingly agreed and settled down for the night

"night mama"

"good night my dear ones" Zelda gave each of the twins a kiss on the head and left the bedroom for the night. 

'so good with our kids. It makes me jealous half the time' 

"Link."

'im just saying! Lydia always takes an interest in science and loren is always trying to wake a guardian up!' 

"Yet its always Lydia who protects her brother." A soft giggle left Zelda, the familiar beeping and whirring of terrako rushing towards them before bumping into the door. 

'Terrako. Where did you get to hm?' Terrako gave another beep before nuzzling up against zelda's leg and a soft, yet tired smile came to her face

"looks like he's been off exploring. Now, I'm not sure about you but im awfully tired and i promised the kids we'd go horse riding tomorrow" Link didn't have to sign anything for zelda to understand that he was telling her to go to bed, and that he would be there shortly. 

Because royal Knight or not, Link wanted to make sure everything was locked for the night because he knew there were still moblins and bokoblins about. 

12 years after beating the calamity, hyrule castle was being rebuilt and in the process of having significant renovations (with the help from the zora and gorons. And also bolson) and so that meant the family of four were in links little house in hateno (albeit with a few upgrades here and there). 

But, 12 years can be a lot of time for a new adventure to arrive. And a new enemy to face. 

*****

"ah! There you are young Lydia! I had a feeling you would come to visit Vah Ruta" The zora Prince sat down beside Lydia, his usual grin settling on his face. Lydia turned to face Sidon and returned his grin with a soft smile of her own amd gently patted Ruta, who trumpeted in appreciation. 

"oh- Happy birthday! 19 i believe?" A nod left Lydia. She may be a mute now, but Lydia had the best expressions, "well remembered on my part!" A chuckle left Sidon and patted Lydia's head. 

"As much as you'd like to stay up here all day and contemplate on trying to defeat that lynel again, I'm afraid there's a meeting we have to attend to. Your brother and parents are waiting for us" a silent groan left her and let her shoulders slump forward, a pout resting on her face. 

"I know that thought all too well. But! After we finish, perhaps we can go and grab something to eat? My treat for the birthday girl" 

'Thank you, sidon. You're such a gentleman er- gentleman fish? Gentlefish?' A hearty laugh left the prince and lydia could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Did she seriously call Sidon a gentlefish? Goddess above what an idiot she was. 

'but yes. I suppose we'll have to go to the meeting...mother and Loren are trying to create a universal science program as well as trying to unify all of hyrule to be one…im not sure how everyone else will take that' A small frown came to Lydia's face as both her and Sidon began to descend vah ruta. 

"I see. Well. We have a meeting with other leaders coming up in the next month or so, so that issue will rise up for everyone to discuss. But the science program is a great idea! The future generations of scientists all working for the peace of their home!" the rest of their walk was them talking about what they've been doing for that day and what they were doing tomorrow. 

During the week Lydia and her family have been in the domain, the zora have been speaking about the growing relationship between Lydia and Sidon and rumours were going around on if history would repeat itself. 

Now, Lydia didn't know what they were on about as her and sidon were just good friends, but she couldn't dwell on that for now because they had walked into the meeting room and the meeting began as soon as the respective two took their seats. 

****

'oh my back- im pretty sure it's seized up!' Lydia signed out, a small grimace on her face as she heard her back crack

"You're so young though!" Sidon exclaimed, then gave the same grimace as lydia, "although i have to agree with you. Those chairs aren't the comfiest and my tail seems to have a kink in it" The two were traversing the palace - which was full of life today (because apparently King dorephan wanted to throw Lydia's 19th here) and that meant they had to avoid people who were running the other way. 

And before they could leave, Bazz called out for sidon, "Ah- please excuse me Lydia. It seems im needed" Lydia waved a hand dismissively as if to say 'not a problem' and waved goodbye to sidon for however long, and instead went to find her parents. It didn't take long to find them because her dad was out in the courtyard sparring with a zora guard and zelda was sitting on a bench with a book. 

Zelda glanced up from her book and a bright smile broke onto her face. "Lydia! Come sit with your mother- unless you want to spar with your father."

'And have him lose on purpose? I think I'll pass on that today' a silent giggle left Lydia and sat beside zelda, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. 

"You seem to be distant. Whats the matter?" 

'the zora are talking about how me and Sidon are becoming close. And talking about history repeating itself?' Zelda closed her book and pushed a strand of Lydia's hair behind her ear

"Your father - Before he married me, he used to be in love with Princess Mipha. And Mipha…well, she was so kind and put others before herself. 

Well- Mipha and your father…do you see the zora armour he's wearing?" Lydia nodded, glancing over to zelda

'yes? What of it?' 

"That was what Mipha was making for him. As a token of her affection. She wanted to Marry him and i think he would've accepted if the calamity didn't happen…" A sad look overcame Zelda and kissed the side of Lydia's head, "that was over 100 years ago now..but, if there's a budding romance between you and sidon-" 

'mother-!' 

"-if there is, he has my blessing" A soft laugh left Zelda and Lydia could feel her cheeks heat up again. Why do people like to embarass her so much?

After Lydia had calmed down, Her and Zelda watched the sparring session between Link and the poor zora guard who was losing and Lydia's mind wandered to where her troublesome brother ran off to. She honestly hope he didn't run off too far because whether he liked it or not she was his appointed Knight. 

'Have you seen Loren about?' 

"he's having a look at Vah Ruta because i quote 'want to see how that hunk of ancient junk moves'" Lydia rolled her eyes at that. Thats definitely what loren says when he's in a sciencey mood. 

'okay. If he isn't getting into trouble i don't need to worry' Lydia signed out, giving a small cheer to her dad when he won the sparring match. 

Was this the perfect family? No not at all. But two mutes, a goddess for a mother and queen and a science nut, lydia really wouldn't change it for anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and link decide to wrestle each other and sidon begins to reminisce about the past.
> 
> And zelda tells sidon when Lydia's inauguration will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont exactly have a note for this chapter so uh
> 
> Go follow my twitter! @SolarNexus_
> 
> I'd love to interact with you guys over there

"Lydia, Link, are you two ready yet? Or are you messing about?" The problem with having two mutes around is that they are  **experts** at hiding and sneaking about. And zelda had learnt this whilst searching for them the first day the family had arrived in The domain to find out they were silently raging at each other because of a  **board game** . 

"They're probably raging at each other again" Loren stated, smoothing his suit down and tying his hair up. 

"I hope not. We'll be late to the party otherwise" A small frown came to zeldas face and sighed. Looks like she'd have to see what they were do-

"oh looks like they're out!" Loren exclaimed, snapping zelda from her thoughts and a bemused look came to her face when she saw the father and daughter duo rolling about on the floor with link in a headlock. 

A swift cough left zelda and both link and lydia looked up to her, sheepish smiles on both of their faces

"oh you two are so busted" Loren commented in the background, a small snicker leaving him

"hurry and sort yourselves out before we're even more late. Lydia, well done with that headlock!" A bright grin came to Lydia's face and released link from the headlock and stood up, smoothing her tunic down and sorted her hair out again. 

"you mean to say you're not wearing a dress?" Loren asked, poking at his sisters arm

'i don't like dresses you idiot' Lydia smacked lorens hand away and rolled her eyes when she heard loren whine dramatically

"okay! Lets go! Everyone's waiting for us and we're ten minutes late as it is" Zelda yelled out. Loren and lydia looked to each other and ran to the door, Lydia pushing her brother out the way and ran out. Loren yelled a small protest out before following after her sister and link was beside zelda silently snickering and proceeded to walk after the twins. 

And zelda would need more than a few drinks to get through tonight. 

***

'Loren get back here!' a  **very** manly screech escaped loren as Lydia dove onto him, grappling him into a headlock and the siblings were rolling about outside the palace, with loren protesting about the treatment he was getting

"muuuuum! Tell Lydia to stop!" as loren was on the floor, link was seen laughing and Zelda felt like a blood vessel would actually  **burst**

"Lydia. Release your brother" 

'But mother-!' 

" **now** lydia" 

"Yeah! Before prince sidon sees and you get all mus- ack-!" 

"lydia! Link stop laughing and help me!" Because of the commotion the family was making, Sidon had come out to investigate and a confused look came to his face at the sight. 

"i say…what's going on here?" 

"p-prince sidon- help me-" Loren held a hand out for Sidon and as soon as lydia looked up, she instantly released Loren and quickly smoothed her tunic down

'Mum is my hair-' 

"yes it's fine Lydia" 

"see? All mushy. OW LYDIA-!" 

'Drama queen is what you are' Lydia retorted

"Im so sorry if we caused a commotion, sidon" 

"It's perfectly fine zelda. I've seen them do this before and it certainly won't be the last time i see Lydia put her brother into a headlock. Now! The birthday twins are late to their own party" 

'....blame loren and dad' both Link and Loren looked over to lydia offended and Lydia only smiled and ran behind sidon, sticking her tongue out at them before walking off

"Sidon once again im so so-" 

"no need to apologise zelda. Lydia is a very active girl and she loves causing terror. Reminds me of myself actually" a soft chuckle left sidon and followed after the young hylian who was just a dot in the distance. 

"Lydia was speaking to me earlier about something" Zelda started, hearing the small commotion from behind her and softly shook her head

"about what?" 

"well…some of the Zora have… **noticed** that you and Lydia have been getting closer to each other and, from what I've gathered from Lydia, they've been speaking about how history may repeat itself" Zelda said, but then quickly continued, " **if** that is the case then I'll say to you what i said to Lydia. You have my blessing." 

"i- uh- yes well-" a laugh escaped from zelda and patted sidons back

"you two are really terrible at this. Still, you're not as bad as me and link were, at least you won't take 100 years" a soft giggle left zelda and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"ah yes- i suppose thats true. But are my people really whispering those words?" Maybe it was just sidon becoming anxious over  **absolutely nothing.** Or maybe it wasn't over nothing but Sidon didn't want Lydia to feel pressured to do anything and, well if there was a mutual love for one another then he wouldn't complain. 

He could remember seeing this feisty 12 year old girl with her own wooden sword and bow on her back proudly declaring to him that she was going on her own adventure and it was only until later when bazz alerted him to the lynel being active on the mountain, that sidon made the connection that Lydia had gone up to  **defeat the lynel** with a  **wooden sword of all things** . 

And he couldn't stop apologising to both zelda and link for letting her go up there. 

"Sidon? What are you thinking of?" 

"ah- forgive me. I sort of went into a memory about Lydia and the lynel" Zelda let a blink out before understanding what sidon was saying and laughed

"Sidon before you even say that word, it's fine, she was always crafty at that age. She even bamboozled link a couple of times" 

"i understand but my goodness, if i had hair she would've turned it white with that specific antic" Even now, Sidon had to question why Lydia was given a sword at that age. And a bow at that. 

"She's done worse. I specifically remember her and loren going to the akkala lab to fight the guardian there and Robbie had to stop them." Zelda still sighed at that memory even now 

"Why on earth would they do that?" 

"Loren dared her to go. He only went for 'emotional support'" and for some reason, Zelda still didn't believe that. 

"I see...still, Lydia hasn't lost that spark from her younger years" 

"if she did i think link would keel over. She's literally an extension of Link and they always seem to know what the other is thinking" Zelda mused out

"Both Lydia and Loren have taken after the both of you. And i have no doubt that when the time for them to rule is here they'll be fantastic rulers. And i have no doubt that Lydia will be a fantastic royal Knight" Sidon hummed out

"Well, she's been training with the best" Zelda replied with. 

"When's her inauguration? I must be there to give my congratulations" 

"Next week. And you're more than welcome to come, Sidon. Riju and the others will also be there for the inauguration" 

"That is a relief. I would love to see how they're all doing. It's been quite a while since the last meeting" Sidon stated and Zelda had to laugh

"You've certainly missed them haven't you?" 

"ah- well yes, very much so" Sidon admitted. Ever since Zelda had invited the soon to be new champions to a meeting at the zora domain, Sidon had gotten along with everyone and even made some new friends! And he was very grateful to zelda about that. 

They had  **finally** caught up to Lydia who was now waiting for them, a small wave leaving from her

"Gee sis how are you so fast!?" 

'It's called stamina. Something that you don't have Loren' 

"....Okay yeah i deserve that one" Loren grunted out, nudging Lydia's shoulder and walking inside with her

'Whats the betting that those two get drunk?' Link asked, now standing beside zelda and sidon

"I hope that they dont" Zelda replied plainly. 

"I have to agree with Zelda. Although link, aren't you the one that's  **constantly** getting drunk at Parties?" Sidon asked and a nervous smile cane to Links face

'im gonna…see if Lydia and Loren need my help! Yeah that.'

"Links gonna get drunk isn't he?" Zelda asked

"Yes i believe he will."

"Goddess give me mercy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D&D is in session.  
> Link and the twins regret drinking and Zelda has some time to herself and goes out with Bazz and Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see the family being into D&D and using the stories Zelda told the twins when they were little.
> 
> And of course they'd drag sidon into this and honestly, sidon wouldn't mind in the slightest.
> 
> My twitter is @SolarNexus_ so please follow if you have a twit!

In the end, Link and the twins  **all** got drunk. Teba had turned up to give the twins their gifts  **personally** and then roped the three of them into a drinking contest. Naturally, Zelda wasn't  **impressed** at  **any** of them and had to ask for Sidons and Bazz's help. Naturally the two zora agreed to help. 

"I am so sorry for this." Zelda commented, already feeling embarrassed about earliers spectacle. 

"It's perfectly fine zelda! It's nice to see them relax and have fun." Sidon exclaimed, a smile on his face and bazz nodded 

"i agree! I've never seen Lydia and Link drink like that before. I believe you have some competition Sidon!" 

"Ah- Bazz i believe that was  **a long time ago** ." Sidon replied, embarrassment creeping into his voice and shifted his hold on Loren and checked to see if Lydia was still on his back

"Sidon are you sure you're okay with the twins?" 

"ah im perfectly fine Zelda! It's not the first time I've had to carry them back to their zora home and it certainly won't be the last" Due to how frequently the family visit, Sidon had surprised them with a gift of a home. Naturally zelda couldn't accept the gift at first but with a bit of persuasion from both sidon  **and** link, she had finally given into the idea. But she did have to admit, the sea beds were  **gorgeous** and she was always able to speak to King dorephan whenever he was free which was a blessing in disguise. 

"But they were just children then" Zelda replied, a small sigh leaving her when link leaned backwards slightly. 

The only one that was behaving themselves was  **teba** of all people! But still, at least all four of them weren't trying to drunkenly catch octo-rocks. That was one blessing in disguise. 

It took a  **little** longer than expected to get back home. Mainly because Link wanted to wander off, but once they got back, the four (now passed out) drunks were put into beds and left to sleep off their hangover meanwhile zelda just sat down and let her head rest against the sofas head rest

"I should have expected Teba would appear but honestly that was a surprise in itself" 

"Miss Zelda, how about the three of us go and get something to eat!" Bazz suggested, "And we can talk more about Lydia's inauguration ceremony?" Bazz also added and zelda nodded, a tired smile coming to her face. 

"That sounds like a brilliant idea bazz. Let me freshen up and then we can go" 

***

"So all the new champions are going?!" 

"soon to be champions Bazz" Sidon corrected. 

"But prince! You're going too!" Watching Bazz and Sidon go back and forth made zelda remember the time her and Impa were going back and forth about something. 

She couldn't remember  **what** it was but she had a feeling it was something to do with Link. When she zoned back in, the two zora were still going back and forth but about lydia this time. 

"Bazz-!" 

"Prince im just saying!" 

"Im not asking if she wants to be my girlfriend-!"

"and why not?!" 

"because she's busy living her own life! I don't want to chain her down!" that was when Zelda let a laugh out and the two zora glanced over to her and froze. 

"uh-" 

"you-" sidon coughed, "you were listening to all of that weren't you" Zeldas laughs died down and wiped a tear or two from her eyes

"Sidon, Lydia will  **never** feel chained down with you. Apart from Mipha, you're the most adventurous zora I've ever met!" 

"i-" 

"Dont tell me you forgot that you faced the lynel when you were a little fish" 

"Z-zelda-!" Bazz and zelda let put respective snickers and sidon felt like he was reliving a memory he wanted to forget

"And let's not forget you cried at Zelda and Links wedding" Bazz stated

"yes well-" 

" **or** the time you cried when you saw the twins for the first time as babies" zelda stated

"but they were  **so cute** and-" 

"Prince, you even went to lurelin with Lydia because she  **asked you** to take her there. All because she wanted to see the dragon faroh" Bazz said

"well- we saw them on the bridge- and she was  **12** " Sidon quipped back, "besides, i feel like we're getting off track" 

"ah yes! The ceremony! Miss zelda, during the week will you be inaugurating the new champions too?" Bazz asked, admittedly a bit too excitedly

"yes. I do plan to do that. But i fear i haven't got enough material for the garments. And i haven't even started on Lydia's champion garment yet" A worried frown came to Zeldas face and bazz suddenly spoke up

"Miss zelda! We have a gerudo merchant here for a couple of weeks and they have the most fantastic material! I can get some for you if you wish" 

"oh- Bazz you really don't have to-" 

"i  **insist** , Queen."

"oh- uh- in that case-" Zelda was caught off guard when bazz said queen, its true that she went onto the throne after the calamity was defeated. But she rose to the throne only to inherit a destroyed world. A world that needed to be rebuilt from the ground up, "thank you, Bazz. I really appreciate it" 

"i can get it to you later tomorrow!" 

"Wow bazz. You're really enthusiastic about this" Sidon chuckled out

"Only the best for the champions!" Bazz proudly stated. 

The rest of the night consisted of Zelda, Bazz and Sidon recounting memories from 100 years ago and also talking about the rebuilding of castle town. By the time Zelda got home she was absolutely shattered and decided that going to bed was the best idea. 

***

The next morning consisted of Teba bidding goodbye to Zelda in the early hours of the morning and a few hours later, three hungover hylians stumbled out into the kitchen and were leaning against each other looking sorry for themselves. 

"Did you three enjoy yourselves last night?" an amused smile came to Zeldas face and a collective groan was made in return. 

"Mum my head hurts" 

"well it normally does when you drink that much. Link! You should know better than to take on Tebas bets!" Zelda raised her voice slightly and all three shrunk back and held their heads. 

'Zelda im sorry- but Teba put 500 rupees down!' 

'To be fair mum, 500 is a  **lot** of rupees' Lydia signed out and zelda  **sighed** before shaking her head. 

"Get some food and take some painkillers. Okay?" the trio nodded and a light giggle finally escaped Zelda. Well, if she had to see those three suffer hangovers, at least she knew they thoroughly enjoyed themselves. 

***

It was later on in the day, Zelda had gone out to do some tasks for the day and Sidon had come to visit the trio. And that meant, 

"IT'S TIME FOR D&D! LETS GO BOYS" Loren yelled out, grabbing the dice and notes from their past D&D sessions. 

"now. Where did we get to last time?" Sidon asked, taking his seat at the kitchen table 

"Well!" Loren started, looking through the notes, "Lydia had found a corrupted goo by the camp and decided to touch it. 

Found out if was very much poisonous and now the three of you are trying to find the spring of cleansing." Loren recapped.

'Lydia  **why** did you touch the goo?' 

'hey. My character is athletic. Not intelligent. She has three intelligent points to her name okay?' Lydia retorted with and crossed her arms with a silent huff. 

"okay! Lets resume." Loren stated, "On the way to loen village, bon - seriously dad?" 

'I knew someone called bon.' Link shrugged and loren sighed before continuing

" **bon** , notices that someone is following them. It may just be a travelling merchant but it may be one of Astors many companions. So, Bon. What do you do?" 

Link tapped his chin for a moment before replying, 'I turn around and do a passive perception check' 

"alright then. Turning around, you see that it  **isn't** one of Astors monsters. Lucky for the party. But instead, it's a townsperson" 

"excuse me? Miss! We need directions to loen village. My friend is quite badly injured and we lost our map" Sidon made a quick glance to lydia who only shrugged in defense

***

As far as Lydia could recall about the session so far, Bon, Bo and lyra had found the village but Lyra's injury was too much and she collapsed in a heap. 

'So much for my session then' Lydia signed out

"could be worse Lyds. You could always be sidons character and get stuck in mud" 

"Loren that was one time!" 

"Bo did it again on the way to loen village!" 

"He saw a really pretty flower-" 

'You used a dexterity roll to get the  **flower** sidon and you still failed' Lydia signed out, trying oh so hard to not burst out laughing at Sidons expense. 

"We're getting off track here" Loren said, holding back a laugh, "so! To recap, you three had gotten to loen village with the help from the townsperson. Unfortunately for Lydia, her character immediately collapsed due to the goo injury and red veins were starting to show on her arm. 

"the sage, the woman had said, lives in a little hut by the waters edge. But both Bo and Bon cannot go. One needs to stay with Lyra incase she gets worse."

"I will stay with Lyra. With my healing potions i can stop any infections for a time!" Sidon exclaimed and Loren nodded. 

"in that case, Bon has the task of going to the sages hut and ask for their help. 

And that, my guys, is our session over!" just as Loren had declared that, Zelda walked in to see the small group in the kitchen and smiled

"oh- were you doing your D&D session?" 

"Just finished mother! Bo got stuck in mud again" Loren stated and a small whine left sidon

"He just wanted the flower Loren!" a soft laugh broke out and zelda put her bag down

"It seemed eventful! Hopefully your arcane teifling will catch up next session. Im so sorry i missed today's session" 

"it's no problem! Im sure they were happy gambling in the last town" Loren stated, packing up from today's session. 

"Well! I must take my leave. But it was nice diving back into our world. And for reasons i won't  **say,** Bo wanted to get that flower for a reason."

"To give to lyra. Bo is really love struck and everyone knows it" Loren stated and Lydia nodded

'Lyra is also oblivious so. Good luck bo~! See you tomorrow?' 

"ah- yes see you tomorrow Lydia! Goodbye Zelda" 

"Goodbye Sidon" Once sidon was gone, Zelda looked over to the trio and raised an eyebrow at them

"....what?!"

"dealt with your hangovers?" the trio nodded, "Good. Im afraid we'll have to leave later tomorrow for hyrule. Don't worry, Sidon will be joining us" Lydia blinked

'Sidon will be coming with us? Why?' 

"He wants to see how the restoration is going." Zelda replied

'oh- trade stuff.' Lydia wrinkled her nose up at that and asked no more questions and, if they're leaving later tomorrow then Lydia can pack what she has for tonight and get one more thing at the jewelers tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at castletown!
> 
> Impa, Purah and Terrako arrive, Lydia is sleepy on the way over and she also tries to find something to give to sidon as a token of her affection.
> 
> And Loren questions sidon on when he'll ask her sister out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going in not proof read here guys. 
> 
> Lydia and Sidon are hopeless flirters with each other. 
> 
> We're also getting close to inauguration week! A few more happy and light chapters left before all the madness kicks off.
> 
> And a fic that has more than three chapters before i abandon it? Thats wild.
> 
> My twit is @SolarNexus_ so follow me there!

The goal for today was…well Lydia really didn't  **have** a goal in particular. But she had tracked Bazz down and asked him to come with her. 

"Ah- Princess Lydia-" 

'Bazz you're nervous again.'

"oh right-! Uh-  **why** exactly are we looking at jewels?" 

'well. I know there's stones that are for wedding ceremonies like a ruby or sapphire. But…what about uh…how to put this…' Lydia scratched the side of her cheek. 

"To ask someone out?" 

'yes!! Yes that!' 

"well…we don't exactly have one Lydia." Lydia's face fell

'oh…i see. Well. I won't be wasting this trip here so, I'll just get a diamond for a defence boost.' Lydia stated, 'Thank you though Bazz' 

"no problem Lydia!" Lydia waved goodbye to bazz and furrowed her brow. What else could she give to Sidon as a token of her appreciation. As she paid for the diamond headpiece and began the walk back to the house, an idea had then come to her and a grin spread across her face. 

She'll get a scale from Naydra. The dragons have been very kind to her as of late. She'll ask her dad to take her after their business in hyrule is finished. 

And its also light enough to make into an accessory for Sidon! She was on a role with the ideas today. As soon as she stepped into the living room, she walked straight into a red fish body and stepped back, looking a bit disorientated

"oh my- Lydia are you okay?" 

'Oh uh- yes im perfectly fine Sidon. I was just in a world of my own thats all.' 

"Im relived to hear you aren't hurt." 

'Do you know where my dad is?' Lydia asked 

"oh! He's in the kitchen!" 

'Thank you!' and off Lydia went to the kitchen and sure enough, Link was there with a cup of coffee in his hands. Lydia waved a hand in front of Links face before signing 

'Dad can we go to see Naydra after our business in hyrule is finished? I want to give Sidon one of their scales' Link quirked a brow at that, he didn't  **have** to ask why she wanted to go out her way to get a scale from Naydra, especially when she loathed the cold. 

Link put his cup down and a soft smile graced his face, 'Of course we can flower. I'd like to see Naydra again too, it's been too long. Now, it'll be a long trip. Do you want to go take a nap now or do you want to chance it?' 

'i think I'll go take a nap. See you in a while dad!' 

***

Lydia had to think on  **why** they were taking the long way to Hyrule and  **not** the sheikah slate way which is far more easier. 

At the moment, her cheek was pressed up against her dads back and squinted eyes just looked at the passing scenery 

"Mother why do we have to take the long way!?" Loren moaned out. Thank god for twin telepathy. 

" **because loren** . The sheikah slate can't transport a huge number of people" 

"There's five of us!" 

"The roads are safer now."

"but mother!" 

"stop complaining Loren." Zelda quipped back and Loren went silent, small grumbles leaving him once in a while. 

"Im not sure about you, Loren, but the roads are more peaceful than they once was. No monster camps or ambushes. Its nice and peaceful" Sidon stated. 

"Sidon are you sure you're okay to walk?" Zelda asked

"Of course! We'll be by rivers soon so our journey will be able to go much faster!" 

'Or, Loren can get off  **my** horse and saddle up with dad' Lydia signed out, now sitting up straight and glaring right at Loren. 

"We'll be at a stable soon so we can switch over" Zelda stated and lydia gave a silent groan out before faceplanting into her fathers back. 

"but mum-!" 

"no buts Loren." Lydia was silently praying for her horse to kick loren off and, due to her brother being too rough with the young horse, she reared back and dumped loren onto his butt which lydia snickered at. 

She climbed off the back of epona and made her way to the young mare, soothing her gently before pulling herself up onto the horse. Then trotted up beside sidon and held a hand out for him

'C'mon. It'll be easier on your feet' 

****

At the end of the journey to hyrule, lydia was  **so** tired that she may as well have just slept on top of her horse. And she was sort of already  **doing that** . Her eyes were heavy and she was starting to lean back into sidons chest. 

"Mum i think Lydia's gonna fall asleep" 

"we haven't got that far to go now. So im sure we can tie up the reigns and have the horse follow us. Besides, if we stop now i fear Lydia might just stay ontop the horse asleep" Zelda commented, letting storm trot over to Lydia and gently took the reigns from lydia before tying them up to storms reigns

"Zelda it appears she's already asleep" Sidon said softly, just so he didn't wake a now sleeping Lydia who was securely nestled up against the zora prince's chest

'She's normally a night owl. But it'd make sense if she was all comfortable with you around Sidon~' Link had signed out while trotting past and a small splutter left the prince in protest at what Link said. 

"Ugh mushy stuff" Loren grumbled out and in the distance, the group could see hyrule castle. In one way, for both zelda and link, it was exciting to go back and see how the restoration was going but it was also equal parts nerve wracking because  **when** the restorations were finished, Zelda and link would be seen as Royals and the twins as Prince and princess. 

Link let epona trot over to Storm and he gave a warm and comforting smile to Zelda. Zelda could remember a ride like this. When it was just her and link before the calamity struck. She was scared about what would happen if she couldn't access her powers but, Link was there. Silent but for some reason it was so comforting. 

While link and zelda were having a moment, Loren took this time to question sidon. 

"Soooo, sidon."

"Yes loren?" 

"Are you  **actually** gonna date my sister?" 

"i uh- w-why do you ask?" 

"Juuuust wondering." Loren mused out, "You getting anything to give her when you ask her out?" 

"Loren im uh- do you  **want** me to date your sister?" Sidon knew Loren was nosey. He just….didn't know  **how** nosey loren was actually going to be. 

***

"Lydia, we're here" If theres one thing zelda most definitely knows, is that Lydia is  **not** an early riser. 

A bit like Link. 

So when lydia gave a grunt out and nuzzled herself futher into sidon, Zelda could only offer an apologetic smile to sidon who shook his head. 

"Its not a problem Zelda. Just show me to where she's staying for now and i can make sure she's in bed."

"Thank you, Sidon. We won't be doing much later today so you can have a walk around castletown and see what there is" 

"Thank you. What are you and Link going to do?" 

"ah. We have to go to the castle to see how the rebuilding is going. Sidon i cannot thank you enough for letting your architects help with this restoration" 

"It's no problem. You and Link are my friends first and foremost. Now, lets get Lydia in a proper bed" while Zelda and Sidon put Lydia to bed, Loren and Link were putting the horses away in the stables. 

"Hey dad? Do you think Sidon and Lydia will get together?" 

'hm well I'm not sure. We just have to wait and see.'

"I hope they do. I want a fish brother in law" This caused link to snicker

'Loren. You  **do** know you may have been a zora yourself, right?' 

"That would've been even  **cooler** !" Loren exclaimed, Patting Epona gently on the belly

'Yes, i suppose it would've been…i have to wonder, how my life with Mipha would differ to my one with zelda.'

"well, i may not have met mipha, but i know she'd want you to be happy! And whatever the case, mother would still be in my life somewhere along the line if you and Mipha were a together" okay. Loren had a point there. 

'Okay you raise a good point son. Why don't you go see Impa and Purah?' 

"They're here!?" Loren exclaimed, eyes wide and the boy looked like he was about to take off from excitement. Link gave a nod out and before he could say anything else, Loren was off and away searching for them. 

***

"C'mon Impa! I know they're around here somewhere!" 

"Purah-! Can we at least find that egg first?!" ever since loren could walk. And think science things, he had  **always** been fascinated with the serum purah had devised and with…a few trial and errors (mostly on Purah) They found the correct concoction and offered in to both robbie and Impa. 

Of course, the two were a bit hesitant to take it but they were old and what else could happen to a couple of old people. 

"Terrako will be fine Impa! It's probably running about looking for zelda" Purah waved a hand in dismissal, weaving around some newly moved in residents with a cart. 

The town was bustling, even in the early hours of the morning and it was hard to see Link and the others  **anywhere** . 

"I can't wait to see the twins again. It's been too long!" Just because Impa had a new lease on life, doesn't mean she wouldn't be as dramatic as the last time. 

"It hasn't been  **that** long Impa! They visit you regularly." Purah mumbled an 'excuse me' out to a resident and stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, "Though, its a shame Paya couldn't come with us" 

"You know how she is. She's shy and prefers to stay in kakariko. And besides, she wanted to take the mantle of chief up." Impa replied, squeezing past two parked carts. 

Ever since Paya took over as chief, Impas had more than enough time to research the ancient sheika technology more. And along with Purah and Robbie, they've made a few advancements in the past few years. 

Especially with the shrine of resurrection should it have to be used again (impa was hoping that it  **wouldn't** have to be used again but knowing Link and Lydia, it'd come in handy just in case). 

And just up ahead in the bustling town, The two saw a small egg shaped guardian beeping and chirping in confusion. 

"Terrako!" Loren's voice rung out as clear as day and the two saw him run over to the little egg, who was more than happy to see him again. Loren picked up Terrako and gave them a hug before spotting impa and purah. 

"Hey! Impa! Purah!" Loren shouted to them, a bright smile on his face and waved over to them before gently pushing his way through the crowd to the two. 

"Lil man! You got here safe!" Purah was…well Purah and pulled Loren into a hug when he reached them and Impa was close to crying at how tall he's gotten 

"Yep! Lydia's sleeping at the moment so she'll be out later….probably. Sidons here too!" 

"Little dumpy cute sidon?" Impa and Purah both questioned. Ah right. Loren forgot that Impa was too old and Purah was a child at the time. 

"Not so dumpy anymore. Or little for that matter." Loren stated, then heard a little grumble from his protesting stomach, "....how about we go get something to eat and talk then?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and zelda go to see how the repairs on hyrule castle are going.
> 
> Lydia gets pancakes   
> Sidon is just happy to spend time with Lydia
> 
> And link goes to see how is gift to zelda is coming along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for 2020!
> 
> I hope everyone has a great a christmas as they can and we will resume this story in the new year. 
> 
> And we're a few a chapters away from the start of the actual plot. 
> 
> As always if you have a twitter and if you want to follow me on there my account is @SolarNexus_

While Loren was talking to Impa and Purah, Lydia was sleeping and Sidon exploring the town, Link and Zelda took this time to head up to Hyrule castle and see how the renovations were going on.

So far, it was coming along great! But one thing concerned Zelda. The pillars that ganon had made. 

"Are we sure we want to keep them?" 

'Well, i think we could keep  **one** as a monument to say what happened. Don't you?' Well. Link had a point there. There was no point erasing the past of what happened with the calamity. 

"I suppose you're right." The road up to the castle was slowly being rebuilt bit by bit, the bridge over the moat was finished and it looked absolutely gorgeous. That gate at the start and end of the bridge was created in mind of the champions new and old. The old champions were at the start of the bridge and the new, at the end. 

Link had nearly cried at that sentiment the first time he heard the idea from Zelda. But  **seeing it** . It was totally a different matter and he couldn't help let a tear or two fall and he  **appreciated** that Zelda thought of this in the first place. 

One by one, the guardians were getting removed and being reduced to scrap and the walls and garrisons were getting repaired and it looked  **far** cleaner than 19 years ago. Everyone working on the castle were busy and that meant the two had to weave around active work stations and they even saw yunobo up at the castle, which was a surprise to Link. 

"Ah-! Link! Zelda! W-when did you get here?" 

"Early this morning. Everyone looks so busy, Yunobo!" Zelda exclaimed, excitement etched into her voice and face

"oh yes! I think they're just excited to be back working full time! Oh-! Do you want to look inside the castle?" 

"Actually Yunobo, could we go to my study? Im not sure if some of my papers survived but I'd like to have a look just in case." Zelda explained an a enthusiastic nod left the goro

"Of course! Link, do you want to come with us?" 

'Ah- no its okay! I'll look around out here more if that's alright with the two of you' 

"Okay. Don't get into any trouble while im not here Link." Zelda quipped before walking off with Yunobo. Him? Trouble? Phst. Link always behaved when Zelda wasn't around….sometimes.

He was getting off track here. Now. He remembers specifically asking for a specific statue to be made and Link wanted to see if that was done. 

***

Lydia didn't know when she woke up but she knew that she was  **very** disoriented and  **very** confused as to where she was and if Sidon hadn't come back when he did, she would've started to freak out. 

"Ah Lydia-! Have a good sleep? I got you some pancakes for you" Lydia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, giving a small stretch and slowly started to sit up, a small yawn escaping her. 

Sidon put the box of pancakes on the bedside table, sitting on the edge of Lydia's bed. 

"I've not seen the town in its splendor yet but, from what I've seen, it's so  **busy** . I was wondering if you'd like to walk around the town?" 

'Gimme a few minutes to freshen up and we can go. I'll need to get some new clothes anyway.' Lydia signed out tiredly, another yawn escaping from her and she leaned against sidon, not exactly wanting to get up yet. 

'Where's Mum and Dad?' 

"They're up at the castle looking at the renovations and rebuilds." Sidon explained.  **Oh** . So they made it then. Good to know. 

Lydia finally pushed herself up, slowly trudging over to the mirror and untied her hair so she could redo it for that day. Once that was done, she grabbed her bag and headed off into a different room to get changed into a simple tunic and trousers and a few minutes later, Lydia walked out looking like she was ready for whatever today would throw at her. (she was, in fact.  **Not** ready for what today could potentially throw at her). 

After tying her boots up and grabbing her cloak, she sent a grin over to Sidon and enthusiastically walked out her lodgings and squinted at the mid-day sun. 

Then went straight back in to get the box of pancakes Sidon generously got her. If she had to be a gremlin out in the sun, she may as well be a gremlin out in the sun and  **eating** . 

'Lead the way Sidon!' Lydia signed out, flipping the top of the box open and started to dig into her pancakes with the fork provided in the box. Lydia had only seen what the old castletown looked like from photos but, so far it was buzzing with life and she made sure to stay close to sidon so that she didn't get lost or separated from him. 

"I saw a really interesting clothing shop when i was coming back. And you did say you needed some new ones" Sidon commented and a small nod left Lydia, glancing over to the centre of the town and saw some gorons and zora constructing a statue. 

'Hey sidon. Do we know what type of statue they're carving?' 

"hm? Well. I don't know, i know your parents have been busy with plans to remember the champions 100 years ago with statues about castletown and up around the castle. But, i think they've been making plans to make a statue commemorating the new champions too" Sidon mused out, a thumb and finger resting on his chin in thought. 

'Can we go ask?' 

"hm well….i don't see why we cant. Alright then! Lets see what they're making" There was always something about sidons sparkly toothy grin that made Lydia have a rush of excitement in her. When she came out of her thoughts, sidon was already walking over to the builders and Lydia hurried after the Zora, still stuffing her face with pancake. 

"say excuse me!" Sidon called out, Causing one of the zora to jump in surprise at Sidons voice

"Prince sidon-! I didn't realise you'd be coming to castletown!" 

"I wanted to see if trading with the hylians here would be of use to us! And i do think zelda has a new trade deal to write up with us. But- Me and Lydia here were wondering what you were sculpting" Sidon explained and the zora nodded slightly. Mostly out of awe that the prince had ventured out so far from the domain. 

"of course! Er- The queen and uh- king? Well- it was more of Links idea really! He wanted to have a sculpture of the champions both new and old in the middle of the town by the fountain?" 

'Oh thats a really great idea! Will my mother and father be in the statue with the old champions?' Lydia asked

"why yes princess! If not for them, we'd never would have had peace across the land. Even if the calamity struck 100 years ago, they gave their lives to protect all of us and your parents don't want the memory of that sacrifice to fade" The young zora seemed so excited to talk about this and it brought a smile to Lydias face

'that's a very nice reason to have this made. We won't keep you from your work any longer! Keep up the good work!' 

"yes! Ah- Princess? You and sidon make a really cute couple." That comment had hit Lydia smack bang in the face and she looked like a deer caught in the middle of the road. The Zora had already gone back to work and Sidon had to steer her away to the clothes shop he was previously leading her to. 

***

"Link!" 

'Bolson! Hows everything?' 

"Busy. I assume you've come about that commission you asked for?" 

'Yup! Is it done yet?' 

"It's almost finished, those Zora artists are very talented. They move as fast as my building company!" A hearty laugh left bolson and prompted Link to follow him, "We didn't know if you wanted luminous stones around the base or not but we agreed that the stones give it a very nice glow at night."

'i can't wait to see it! I've wanted to do  **something** for zelda ever since ganon was defeated and…doing this was the least i could do.' Link signed out

"You care so much about her. It's so lovely to see! And your kids are just beautiful. You must be proud" 

'Trust me Bolson, i am.' The two finally stopped at a near finished statue and Bolson threw his arms up

"Here you go! Have a look!" Link gave a nod of thanks and walked up to it, a smile forming on his face. He let his eyes scan every detail on the statue before looking at the wood sign beside it which read,  **'king rhoam of Hyrule, The last king and Devoted father to Zelda'** (The sign wasn't Links idea. It was bolsons and link hadn't even known about the sign up until now). Looking at the statues base, Small pieces of luminous rock were dotted about like stars would be in the night sky and the statue itself gave Zeldas father the grandure and courage that he deserved. 

And Link couldn't wait until it was finished. Well, he could show Zelda  **now** but, it was so near completion that itd be a shame to show it to her now. 

Link decided that after all the inaugurations for the coming week were done, he'd show Zelda the statue. 

He just hoped that she would like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loren and Lydia meet up with Riju.
> 
> Riju tells the twins a new development in gerudo, Purah and Impa meet up with a grown Sidon. 
> 
> Loren starts to gain some feelings for Riju
> 
> And Lydia starts to feel the beginnings of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Take a new update!
> 
> I haven't really got a note for this update except a new mini series is up so go read if you want

The rest of the week was honestly a blur to Lydia. 

Riju and teba had finally arrived and Riju didn't hesitate to pull her and loren into a long overdue hug

"Riju-!" 

"Loren my little Hylian Voe! You're so tall now! And Lydia! Well. I'd invite you to become a gerudo soldier but im pretty sure your brother needs you to protect him more than i do" Riju teased out, sending a wink to Loren who just let out a whine and hid his face in the side of Lydia's tunic

'If you have time Riju, how about grabbing a bite to eat? There's this really nice Cafe that does the best wildberry pancakes' Lydia suggested, enthusiastic in her signing and Riju couldn't deny the chance to catch up with the twins. 

"Of course i have the time! I'd love to hear the adventures you've had since the last time i saw you two." even if Riju was older than both Lydia and Loren, she was always kind towards them and always made time for her friends. Well, Lydia hoped that Riju considered her and Loren friends. 

The high chirping of Terrako broke Lydia from her thoughts and she picked the small egg guardian up, giving it a small nuzzle before setting it down and followed after Loren and Riju, with the egg following after her. 

"Do you know why the champions descendants are here Riju?" Loren asked, a bit confused as to why all four were at the town. 

"I do indeed. Its inauguration week." Riju replied with and this confused Loren even more. 

"...eh?"

"Your parents had the idea to gather the descendants of the old champions to officially declare them as the new holders of the divine beasts" Riju started to explain, "they wanted to have more time to prepare for a new threat than what they had" 

"mmm i can understand that. I suppose" Loren mused out, throwing his hands behind his head

'There's always gonna be a threat though, right? Even when mum and dad are there anymore' 

"Lydia's right. Zelda and Link want to train the next generation as early as possible so that when they're gone, the new generation have as much of a fight to give! And i, for one am ready to pilot Naboris!" A laugh left the trio and finally entered the cafe, taking a seat and ordering before finally catching up over the past few uears they've been away from each other. 

****

"Purah come on! I heard Prince Sidon was by the moat" 

"Impa-!" A small Grumble had left Purah and followed after the ex-shiekah chief, "Are you sure we should be doing this?" 

"Of course! Don't you wanna see Sidon?" 

"well…okay you got me there" Purah grumbled out, a smug grin coming to Impas face which Purah completely ignored. Once the duo arrived at the moat, the hid behind a nearby tree and spotted a bright red body. 

"Purah-! There he is!" Impa whispered out. 

"I can see that, Impa." Purah whispered back harshly and rolled her eyes. Since Impa got a new leash of life she's been acting like a schoolgirl who had a crush on anyone hot. 

Well. Purah won't deny that she acts like that sometimes. 

But while they were bickering, Sidon had spotted the two friends who were, for their part, not hiding at all and were just standing next to the tree. 

"Hello there!" Sidon had interrupted the bickering between the two and both Purah and Impa turned to look at sidon. 

"uh- h-hi" Impa stammered out and Purah was not letting her friend forget this incident at all. 

"Sidon! Right?" Purah asked, looking up to the zora. From the formal decorations on him, Purah had immediately guessed that this was indeed sidon. 

"Yes! Are you friends of Links by chance? You look rather familiar" Sidon asked, holding his chin in thought. 

"yes! We are. Im Impa! I was Zeldas right hand girl 100 years ago and this is Purah!" Impa puffed her chest out, pointing a thumb to herself then pointing a finger to Purah. And it was only then did Sidon recognise them. 

"Oh my- Lady Impa! You were at the domain when i was just a little fish! Countless times if i can recall."

"Thats correct! Hylia Sidon, You've grown so much!" Impa exclaimed

"You certainly have. I suppose Loren wasn't pulling our legs when he said you weren't dumpy and cute anymore" Purah said, Butting into Impa's monologue

"ah- He said i was dumpy and cute?" Sidon…well if Purah had to describe him in one word, it'd be embarrassed

"He did indeed! Though you've grown to be quite the handsome Zora. No wonder Lydia keeps going on about you When she's at the lab" Purah continued which only made sidon get even more embarrassed. 

"Oh Purah stop embarrassing poor Sidon." Impa pushed Purah away, a scowl coming to the scientists face and Impa continued talking, "How about we catch up? I want to know how you've been for the past 100 years." 

"That sounds nice, Impa" A smile graced sidons face, "I have a few things to do first but i will catch up with you and Lady Purah as soon as im finished. 

"Sounds great to me! Me and Purah will be looking around the town so come find us soon! C'mon Purah" 

"Impa you shoved me into mud-!" 

"Im not sorry about it!" Impa yelled back to a muddy Purah, a exhausted sigh leaving her and glanced back to sidon. 

"Im sorry about her. She's far too excited for an OLD WOMAN" Purah shouted out, hopefully loud enough that Impa could hear

"Old? But she looked exactly as i remember her" Sidon commented

"youth potion. Loren actually helped me get the correct formula! Eugh…I'm gonna go get cleaned up but i hope we can talk again soon!" 

"You and me both, Lady Purah!" 

***

"Seriously!?" 

'No way!' 

"yes."

'but-' Lydia started, 'i thought the mirror was a myth' 

"I thought so too Lydia. Its just the shell of the mirror but it's real. If you two come to gerudo anytime soon then i can show you myself" Riju said, leaning back against her chair and sipped at her wildberry smoothie. 

"When did you find it? And where!? If i can find a way to get it working aga-" Riju held a hand up to stop Loren. 

"Loren. If you get it working then there may be a chance that you unleash evil onto the world. We don't know what happened during the time of the twilight people. Especially the hero of twilight's era" 

'Riju think about it though! If we have another calamity then everyone will get wiped out this time. We need a safe haven incase anything goes wrong' Lydia argued. 

"But nothing will go wrong. Lydia, you're stronger than your father was. More agile and quick thinking too. You analyse the situation and think on how to go around it if brute strength isn't the answer. If you were the new leader for the champions then we'd have an amazing chance at fighting back what evil we face! 

"I understand what you two are saying, Truly i do. But we cannot risk the chance on reactivating that mirror." Riju finished and the twins sat there in silence. 

"...right. Of course. Sorry for overstepping boundaries. The mirror is on gerudo territory and i have no foot in what we can do with it" Loren finally said and Riju waved a hand in dismissal at the entire subject. 

"Nonesense! You simply stated an observation. If you're not allowed to state such things then im no friend. Moving away from that discussion though, Lydia, do you know whats happening this coming week?" 

'not really. Mum and dad have been really distant with that. Though i saw mum make some new clothes for the new champions i think? So i think they'll be getting inaugurated this week..which you already said' Lydia responded, taking a bite from her sandwich 

"Lydia's more excited to see sidon in blue." Loren butted in with and Lydia choked on her piece of sandwich, hitting her fist against her chest to dislodge the piece of food. 

While she was hacking and coughing away to herself, Loren and Riju continued to talk to each other. 

"Has Lydia even told sidon she likes him yet?" 

"she wants to give him a token of her affection." Loren said, "So her and pops are gonna go to see Naydra after we've finished our stuff here."

"Aaaah. Getting a scale from the dragon goddess is she?" A small smirk came to Rijus face, "If she wanted to, she could get all three scales from the dragons so Sidon has a complete set" 

"She could. But Naydra is the dragon for the Lanayru region so she thought it'd be a nice gift for sidon" Loren stated, a small snort of amusement leaving from him when he saw Lydia hiding behind her hands in embarrassment. 

"Understandable. And Lydia? If you two get married, Let me be your chief bridesmaid, the gerudo have such beautiful jewels for weddings! We have a rich ravene of Emeralds that we use for important ceremonies and I'd love to gift you a headpiece when the time comes"

'ah- thank you Riju, that'd be lovely A-and- that's a bit fast thinking isn't it? I still have adventures waiting for me and i still have new lands to explore!' Lydia knew that this place wasn't the only piece of land on the entire earth. And she wanted to explore new places when she was ready to. 

And, if sidon wanted to tag along with her then she wouldn't say no to that. Lydia was pretty sure that, even though sidon was a bit hesitant on adventuring at the moment, that he'd soon come round to the idea because, as she said to him, once his butt was on that throne, he'd never get the chance to go on adventures. 

"No thinking is too fast, Lydia. Im already at the stage of thinking about getting a partner" Riju sighed out and rested her chin on the palm of her hand

"Already? But- but- you're so young still!" Loren exclaimed and that made both Lydia and Riju laugh. 

"unlike you Voe, Loren, we Vai only have a limited time to have children. And if i want an heir, I'll need to have a partner. But male gerudo's are so very rare…" Riju sighed out again

'Hey. You still have time Riju! But adoption is getting very popular y' know. Having an heir doesn't mean the child doesn't have to be blood related to you' 

"You make a very good point, Lydia." A small chirp had left Terrako and the trio jumped in surprise at how quiet the egg was until now. 

"I think Terrako wants us to get some rest. We've been talking for a while now it's nearly dark out" Loren stated 

"i agree. Well, we should get as much sleep as we can because tomorrow marks the start of the inaugurations. We'll all be very busy during that week." Riju remarked and stood up before pulling the twins into a hug before walking off, waving goodbye as she did. 

"c'mon Lyds. Mum and dad are probably waiting for us" Loren yawned out, picking Terrako up and walking out the cafe. 

Lydia stood up and looked out the window to the rising moon and for some reason, she felt a creeping sense of dread in her veins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets the first of many visions and purah goes with lydia to the spring of wisdom. Although she leaves with more questions than answers. 
> 
> sidon leaves a present out for Lydia and she falls for him just that more, the Champions are to be inaugurated, Lorens crush on Riju deepens and Lydia tries to push the growing dread down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 is being weird for me so I'll go back and edit whenever i do.
> 
> But im currently working on an au fic with Loren and Lydia at the forefront!
> 
> Its literally just age of calamity but loren and Lydia are the heros and zelda and Link are there to guide and help the kids.
> 
> But enjoy this chapter

_"Lydia! Get out of Vah ruta **now**! I have this handled."_

_"Sidon-! I can't **leave-** " A heaving Lydia was stood behind sidon, grasping her left arm and struggling to stay up as the two were face to face with waterblight. _

_" **please** Lydia. You need to stay alive. You're **Hyrules hope**." Sidon had turned to face lydia, looking just as battered and bruised as the Hylian looked and He pulled her into a hug, "Stay alive for the other Champions. And **for me**." Sidon pulled away, his optimistic grin on his face and faced waterblight once again, who was now charging an attack. _

_Lydia spotted dark blue surround her and glanced to Sidon, realising what he had just done and held a hand out to him._

_"Sidon-! **No dont-!** " The last thing that Lydia saw before being teleported away, was Waterblight attack towards sidon. _

***

Lydia's own scream had woken her up. Heavy breaths ripping through her body and looked out the window. 

It seemed to still be the middle of night and there was no way she'd get back to sleep now. Not with that… **whatever** it was still bouncing about in her head. 

Lydia got out of bed and padded outside, the cool night rushing to meet her and sat down on the step going up to the door. For some reason, Purah was also up and walking about.

Purah spotted Lydia and waved to the teenager before walking over. 

"Mind if i sit down?" 

'Be my guest.' Lydia said, shifting over for purah. Once Purah had sat down she immediately began to question Lydia on why she was awake. 

'...Purah, do you think that…maybe Ganon wasn't all sealed away?' Purah frowned at the question. 

"Why say that?" 

'i…i dunno why but, i have this feeling of dread creeping into my veins and now this dream or vision or whatever it is with me and sidon in vah ruta and facing against waterblight and-' 

"Lydia. Calm down. That won't happen, okay? Your parents fully sealed Ganon away for good. Whatever that dream was, it won't happen."

'Purah. Sidon- that dream Sidon said I was hyrules hope! I- i can't be a champion.'

"Lydia…is that whats worrying you?" A soft sigh left Purah and pulled Lydia into a hug, "You shouldn't be scared about that. Yes it's a big responsibility but, so is piloting the divine beasts. So is defeating calamity ganon with no memories whatsoever. 

"But. You know what happened? The old champions piloted the beasts fantastically. Your father was the hero to all of hyrule and he was courageous enough to protect your mother against guardians. 

Hylia, even when he had amnesia after he woke up, he still defeated Ganon. 

You come from a family that has courage in their genes." Purah explained softly. And when Lydia's frown didn't let up, Purah went back to thinking before standing up suddenly enough that it startled Lydia. 

"c'mon. We're going to the spring of wisdom." 

'h-huh!? Why!' 

"Because you won't be yourself unless your questions are answered" 

'Purah that's at Mount lanayru!' 

"And you have a teleport placed there right?" 

'yes but-' 

"Brilliant! Grab the slate and lets go." lydia knew that she wouldn't win this. So she went back inside, grabbed the shiekah slate and walked back out to purah who then selected their destination and within a few seconds, they were at the spring of wisdom.

"I'll wait outside. Ask what you need to." Purah gently squeezed Lydia's shoulder before walking out and Lydia stood in the middle of the spring in quiet before kneeling down at the statue. 

_"Child of the Hero. You've come here seeking answers to your questions. And i can tell them to you._

_What you may hear is something you may not like."_ The statue had said and a nod of understanding left Lydia. 

'I understand.'

_"Good. What are your questions, My child?"_

'...will there be another calamity when the new champions have been named?' She needed to know. 

_"A new danger yes. But not on the scale of Calamity Ganon, if you stop it in time."_

'is Ganon somehow involved in this?' 

_"That i cannot say. But, when the time comes, Please, go to the springs of courage and power as well as here."_ A frown came to Lydia's face

'What does that mean? And when will i know?!'

 _"When the symbols appear and the ground rumbles and when the sword that seals away the darkness is in the hands of the chosen one, you will know when to come."_ That made **no** sense to her at all. 

'...Thank you. Oh- if i may ask, could Naydra gift a scale to me? It's for a very important zora' 

_"The Zora prince? Farosh has spoken about the time he took you to see her. And Naydra will gift one to you now"_ A glow was seen in the water beside her and a scale ever so gently floated down to the water and lydia gently picked it up.

'Thank you. I'll remember your words, for when the time comes, I'll be back.' Lydia turned around and walked out the spring and to Purah. 

"Got what you needed?" 

'For now. Can we go? Im getting cold'

***

After getting a few hours of sleep after the rude interruption, Lydia slowly got up, blinking and rubbing her eyes a bit and spotted a small package on the end of her bed with a note on it which read;

_'Lydia._

_I've thought long and hard on what to get you but nothing can compare to your radiating beauty._

_Please be sure to wear this today and if its not your style i can exchange it for something else that is._

_Sidon'_

A warm flush flooded her heart and carefully picked the package up, she unwrapped the package and opened the box to find two finely carved earrings made from luminous stones and a luminous stone pendant underneath the earrings and lydia couldn't deny that Sidon did indeed Like her. 

After a rushed change into a nice soft green tunic, Lydia put the pendant on and clasped the earrings onto one of her ears, tied her hair up and stepped outside, a newfound sense of courage bubbling inside her and after securely clasping the sheikah slate into its holder, Lydia went to find her parents and the soon to be Champions, who, were surprisingly waiting at the nearly finished sculptors in the middle of the town. 

"Here she is! Nice sleep in was it Lydia?" Teba asked, an amused chuckle leaving him and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

'Har har funny. Sidon!' 

"Yes Lydia?" 

'Thank you for your gift. It's really beautiful' 

"im glad you think so" A warm smile came to Sidons face and a loud cough caught everyone's attention. 

"Everyone, please follow me to the sacred grounds. We'll get started with the inaugurations today." Zelda spoke out. Lydia noticed that her mother was in a royal blue dress and her dad was in his old champion tunic. 

Everyone began to follow Zelda and Loren was beside Lydia, His arms resting behind his head with Purah and Impa coming up from Behind. 

"Say, Lyds. Do you think Riju would like something from the jewelers here?" Lydia's brow rose up and glanced over to her brother. 

'oooooh. I see now. Get something for her sand seal. A new bow!' 

"No! Be practical Lyds" 

'Have you met me?!' 

"yeah. 19 years ago when we vacated from mum" 

'gross.' Lydia rolled her eyes and glanced over to Riju and went into a deep think, 'how about a bracelet?' 

"....Okay thats a nice idea" Loren mumbled out and a quiet laugh left Lydia and slowed her walking, dread looming in her veins again and looked to the direction of hyrule castle. Lydia shook her head and hurried after Loren. For some reason, she couldn't shake off what the statue at the spring of wisdom had said to her. 

But, today was the start of the week long celebrations and practice so she couldn't dwell on that now. Besides, She couldn't wait to see sidon become the Zora's new champion, in all honesty, she was excited. For all of them actually. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions are inaugurated and Lydia tells Purah and Impa about her 'dream'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing we die like cowards.

The first one to become the new champion was Riju. The gerudo chief - from what Lydia had seen from photos of urbosa, Riju had similar features and that proud stance. 

Lydia didn't doubt for one moment that Riju was proud to be the gerudo chief after her rocky reign as a child. 

"Riju. Do you swear to protect the entirety of Hyrule with your life? To pilot Vah Naboris when needed and if the time comes, to sacrifice your life for the peace of Hyrule?" Zelda held out an updated version of the champion garb, a Skirt if Lydia guessed correctly. 

"I swear, On my life, i will protect not only Gerudo, but all of hyrule. Even if it costs my life. I will Pilot Vah ruta and be the gerudo champion." 

"Rise, Chief Riju. Champion of Gerudo, May Hylia protect you" A warm smile was on Zelda's face as Riju rose, a smile also on the Gerudo's face as well and she gently took the champion garb from Zelda and stepped back. 

'Hows it feel it be a champion Riju?' 

"Like i have the hope of all of Hyrule behind me. Thats sort of a lot of pressure to do my best" Riju stated, glancing over to Lydia

'Ah you'll be fine. No not fine. You'll be great.'

The second one up was Yunobo. And Zelda repeated the same words to him and gave Yunobo a sash to which he put on immediately. Lydia could definitely feel that Yunobo was giddy and excited about this. 

"Yunobo! You seem excited" Riju said for the both of them. 

"Of course! I'm like Daruk now! A champion for the gorons. But, it's a bit daunting isn't it? Now that we have the title of champions now" 

"Yunobo, these oaths will only take effect if and when we face danger. The majority of the time we will just be training so, we should make the most of our time together before we depart" Riju declared, a hand patting yunobo's should in comfort and the goron nodded. 

"Yeah. You're right!" 

The third one to be sworn under oath was Teba. Once the rito warrior had his scarf (Which looked really nice and very comfortable) it was time for sidon.

As sidon Knelt down, head bowed, Link passed another sash to Zelda as she began to say the oath again, her voice soft and warm. 

"Sidon. Prince of the Zora and the brother to the champion Mipha, Do you swear to protect the entirety of Hyrule with your life? To pilot Vah Ruta when needed and if the time comes, to sacrifice your life for the peace of hyrule?" 

"I swear to protect not just Zora's domain, but all of hyrule. To pilot Vah Ruta when the time comes. And to sacrifice my Life for the peace of Hyrule. And to protect those who i hold dear." The last part, that sidon added totally of his own accord, that last part was like a punch to the chest for Lydia and that Horrible nightmare earlier that day came back to the front of her mind and tears came to the corners of her eyes because if that wasn't a really bad nightmare and instead a vision of things to come then, she'd lose sidon. 

"Lydia. Hey you okay Kiddo?" Purah placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder, tearing her gaze away from Sidon and Purah softened her gaze when she saw the tears bubbling around the corners of her eyes, "Okay, Okay. Lets go and have a breather. Impa" 

"Hm?" 

"you're coming with."

"..Is something..? I'll go tell Zelda." This entire talk had been in hushed tones and Lydia then saw Impa hurry over to Link and Zelda, worry on both their faces before Zelda nodded. 

Impa then came back with a thumbs up and the trio walked off to the nearby stream. 

"What's going on Lydia? Purah didn't really tell me everything but something is definitely bothering you." Impa stated and Purah nodded in agreement. 

'I…' Lydia couldn't keep this to herself. Not now anyway. Lydia took in a deep breath and continued, 'I'm not sure if..my dream was actually a nightmare or a vision of things to come but…all through today, I've felt dread drown my veins. And i don't like it. Not one bit. What Sidon put at the end"

"The part about him saying protecting the ones he loves?" Impa asked, the three of them now sitting down on a rock jutting out from the bank

'Yes. What he said…i guess it just confirmed to me what i dreamt.'

"That it wasn't a dream?" Purah and Impa looked to each other in worry then back to Lydia. 

"Lydia, you need to tell me exactly what the Spring of wisdom said to you." Purah instructed and a small nod left Lydia

'...it said there will be a new danger. But if we stop it in time it won't be at the scale of the calamity and…'

"And?" Impa pressed

'and..it said When the symbols appear and the ground rumbles and when the sword of darkness is in the hands of the chosen one, you will know when to come. It also said that when the time comes, I'd have to visit all three springs' Lydia finished explaining and both impa and Purahs face darkened. 

Lydia felt a bit scared. A bit was an understatement actually. She was terrified of what those looks meant. 

Impa stood up, giving a silent nod to Purah who returned said nod and Impa ran off. Purah then turned her attention to Lydia and gently held her hands 

"Lydia, if this is true. If there's a new danger coming to Hyrule then…we need to start preparing."

'...Purah what does that mean.'

"We'll need to go to korok forest, and see if the master sword has chosen you as its new owner. But we need to explore every avenue first. Okay?" a small nod left Lydia. 

"And…i think what you dreamt wasn't a nightmare at all. I don't know why but, if they can help us, You need to tell us when you have those dreams. Okay?" 

'o-okay-' The tears lydia had been holding back were dripping down onto the rock and she hurriedly wiped at her eyes, 'I just wanted to celebrate today. Thats all i wanted Purah!' 

"i know i know. And you still can, okay? These events don't have to hang over you for the moment. We still have plenty of time to celebrate and party, and start training. Besides, i don't think sidon wants to see you like this" Purah nudged Lydia's shoulder gently and a small smile came to the teens face. 

'I suppose you're right. We still have time to sort everything out!' Lydia exclaimed, now jumping up with a grin on her face. 

Lydia's foot lost its hold, slipping out from under her and lydia fell into the river with a scream. A laugh escaped purah and the scientist helped Lydia out and the two proceeded to walk back to the group, with lydia dripping water everywhere on the walk back. 

***

After catching up to the group, Lydia had finally dried off and Purah and Lydia saw Yunobo, Sidon, Teba and Riju train with her dad and, Lydia was confused. 

'Impa, whats going on here?' 

"Hm? Oh! Zelda wanted to see what their skills were like right now. So its four against one!" Impa exclaimed. 

'....dad's gonna win' Lydia stated, Watching the group fight. Yunobo had good defence. But he always loses concentration when he has his shield up. Riju's lightning attacks are erratic and her defence isn't the best. 

Teba is good in the air. And he's a damn good sniper. Lydia couldn't exactly see a fault with Teba. He was an experience warrior and so he most likely was training daily. 

Sidon was definitely strong on attack and defence. But his reaction times were slow and link could get one or two hits in before Sidon could block. 

In the end, All four of them were on the floor, beaten and tired and Link was stood over them hardly breaking a sweat. 

'i feel like there's definitely a lot of work to be done' Lydia signed out, a small sigh leaving her. 

"Yes i have to agree with you Lydia…they really need to work on their teamwork too…" Impa commented and Lydia nodded but a smile came to her face. 

'I think that they need to fight against me, you and dad, Impa' Lydia commented and Impa let a laugh out, gaining the attention of the group that was out on the training field. 

"ah- was that laugh a little too loud?" 

'Just a bit Impa. Just a bit' 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia spills her worries out to Sidon and asks him to go to the korok forest with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was today years old when i learnt purah and Impa were sisters.
> 
> I was also today years old when i learnt that the fierce deity set is actually in botw. 
> 
> I really want the set now ;^;

It was the next morning and Lydia was up early, leaning against the rails on the porch, a dark blue ocarina in her hands and soft notes drifted out from the instrument and glanced to the rising sun, a soft hum leaving from her as she dotted a few notes down in a notebook. Lydia nodded happily, putting her ocarina back into its holster and closed her notebook. 

"Lydia!" Lydia tore her gaze away from the sunrise and looked to Riju and Yunobo who were waving at her, Lydia returned the wave, pushed herself away from the railing and jogged over to the two champions

'you two are up early today' Lydia signed out and grinned at the two of them 

"We wanted to get a headstart on our training!" Yunobo exclaimed. 

"Now the question is, what are **you** doing up, Little vai?" 

'I was playing my ocarina. Making a new song' Lydia explained. 

"Oooooh, can we hear what you have so far?" Yunobo asked, bouncing up and down on the spot. 

'Of course you can!' Lydia pulled her ocarina out, raised it to her lips and began to play, shutting her eyes as she got the rhythm and, she felt excited to play this to her friends. 

When Lydia got to the end of the song, Lydia put her ocarina away and blinked at her friends. 'uh…guys? Are- are you okay…?' 

Naturally, yunobo was the once to respond first and picked Lydia up and into a tight hug

"Lydia that was so beautiful! Who's it about?" A small wheeze left Lydia as yunobo gently set her down and smoothed her tunic down. 

'well ah…I'm making the song for sidon' 

"I knew it! I knew you two were together!" Riju exclaimed and Lydia quickly shook her hands and head

'no we're not together riju!....think i should ask him?' 

"....yes!" Riju and Yunobo both exclaimed and a small groan left Lydia. **Why** did she ask when she knew those two would try and push her to ask sidon out. 

No this was ridiculous she was nearly a grown adult! She still that scale so she'll ask one of the jewlers here to make it into a charm or something so sidon could wear it. 

'ugh well. Seeing as we're all up, why don't we go train? Two on one. Lets see if you can beat me.'

* * *

"Purah what do you mean Lydia doesn't want to be a champion?" Impa asked, sipping at her tea whilst glancing to her sister. 

"I **mean** , impa. That Lydia is **terrified** of her dream coming true! She's still a child. She hasn't had to worry about any significant danger. Zelda's powers have waned and Link forfeited the right to the master sword. 

To think that Lydia doesn't want to become a champion…oh Impa we have to say something." Impa frowned softly, placing her cup on the table and stood up. 

"Well, we tell Zelda and Link." 

"we've already bombarded them with potential doom again…how about Sidon?" Purah suggested, Impa paused, looked over to Purah, who only pushed the suggestion further and Impa groaned. 

"goddess above Purah!" 

"She listens to him! Im gonna get Sidon." Purah decided, pushing past Impa and ran out their house

"purah-!!" 

* * *

A grunt left lydia, an eye squinted as she pushed yunobo's fist away with her shield and jumped back, flicking her sword about and kept an eye on Riju who was holding back. Lydia flicked her sword about again and that's when Riju rushed forward, her own sword drawn and it clashed against Lydia's shield. 

"Yunobo now!" Lydia had just enough time to jump back to see Yunobo curl up and roll towards her and at the split second, lydia jumped over him and skidded to a stop, her shield up yet again to block Rijus attack and pushed the gerudo chief away. 

With Narrowed eyes, Lydia ran at yunobo - still curled up and used him as a launch pad to go into the air, swung her sword up and slammed it against Rijus shield so hard that the shield was ripped from the chiefs arm. 

"My my. You three seem to be busy" Sidons voice broke through and the trio stopped their sparring and looked to sidon. 

"Oh sidon! Lydia go talk with sidon about you know what" Riju stated, a knowing smile on her face and a small scowl left lydia which was directed at Riju. Putting her sword and shield away, Lydia jogged over to Sidon and smiled

'heya big red. What d'ya want?' 

"I wanted to talk to you. Purah said you had some concerns over something" Lydia's smile faltered 

'Did she say anything…?'

"Only what i needed to hear. 

Lydia are you scared you'll be a champion?" 

'...im scared of being a hero...and- and now impa and Purah want to travel to the korok forest just so i can pull the sword again and i-' 

"Lydia please calm down. What do you mean by pulling the sword again?" 

'i…when dad went to the korok forest, i tagged along with him when i was 17 and the sword sorta…spoke to me. And when i went over to it…i was able to pull it out' Lydia explained, glancing up at the sky, 'I don't want to hold the sword. I don't want to be the champion that holds the sword or a hero that slays darkness. I just want to be Lorens knight. Thats **all**.' Sidon let a frown settle on his face and lifted her onto his shoulder 

"Now Lydia. Don't say something like that. We've all watched you train. My, I've even seen your sparring with Riju and Yunobo just now! So please, don't say that you're not worthy of being a champion or the hero of hyrule because you are. 

That sword wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't capable of being the hero."

'i see….' Lydia signed out, her lips pulled into a thin line

'if that's the case then…Sidon, please come to the korok forest with me?' 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia pulls the sword that seals the darkness and has her inauguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im literally 3k+ words deep into a tales of the heros one shot and i dunno when i gonna finish it.
> 
> So enjoy this chapter

Having teleported to the shrine that was in the korok forest, Lydia walked down from the shrine entrance and Sidon followed beside her, eyes wide in awe at what he was seeing. A small giggle left Lydia, pulling the sheikah slate out from its pouch and took a photo of sidon with a korok next to his head. 

'Lets get to the deku tree Sidon' 

"yes let's. This forest is beautiful" Sidon commented out and a nod left Lydia, rounding a corner to see the master sword sleeping in its stand and the great deku tree standing over it. 

Once they arrived infront of the deku tree, lydia knelt down, head bowed and stood up shortly after paying her respects. 

"Lydia…how long has it been since you've been here?" 

'It's only been two years, Deku tree.'

"Indeed..have you come here about the sword that seals the darkness?" The tree asked and a nod left Lydia.

'I have. I…i think it's time to be the new holder of the sword. Sidon made me realise that, it chose me for a reason.'

"I see…well, pull the sword whenever you are ready to." lydia gave a small thank you out, walking behind the sword and gave a small inhale, exhale and another inhale before hovering her hands over the swords handle and closed her eyes. 

As soon as her hands were on the handle, small zaps of electricity went through her, her arms clenching with each zap but she was still managing to pull the sword. 

The sword slipped slightly from her grip and lydia planted her feet firmly on the ground, tightening her grasp and began to pull up with all her strength. 

And once the sword was free, she held it up to the sky with one hand, eyes open and head tilted up to look at the sword, heaving breaths escaping from her. 

"Lydia are you alright?" Sidon walked over to her, placing a hand on the small of her back so that she wouldn't fall over

'Im fine sidon. We need to get back' 

"agreed." 

* * *

"where are Lydia are Sidon? I haven't been able to find them this morning" Zelda said, wringing her hands in worry. Lydia wouldn't have run off would she? 

No…she wasn't the kind of person **to** do that. Impa and Purah nervously glanced to each other and zelda paused her pacing, then looked over to the two of them, eyes narrowing. 

"what do you two know?" Zelda asked. Well, more demanded. 

"uh…nothing…?" 

"Purah you know some-" 

"Sorry we're late! We got sidetracked by something" Sidon called out, Lydia by his side and Zelda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"That quite alright sidon. Lydia, there's a package on your bed. Please join us at the sacred grounds as soon as you're changed" a small nod left Lydia, turning on her heels and walked of to her accommodation she was staying in during the trip. (thats one of the best things about having a place to yourself. Freedom to do what you want) 

"Zelda, do you mind if i go with her? She's been rather…unsettled as of late and I'd like to keep her company" Sidon asked and a small nod left Zelda. 

"Of course you can sidon. We'll be waiting so don't be long" 

"We wont be." Sidon bowed slightly before hurrying after Lydia. Once inside, Lydia let herself sit down on the bed and let a shaky breath out, then glanced to the package on her bed. 

"Lydia? Oh- you're shaking.." 

'...what if i get everyone killed? Sidon i can't do-' 

"you're over thinking again Lydia." Sidon picked up the scabbard the Master sword was resting in, giving it a more detailed look, "You won't get any of us killed. Now, open that package. You'll like it" 

A raised brow was on her face now and Lydia picked the package up and carefully unwrapped it. It was blue.

Champion blue. 

Lydia picked the garment up and it was a cropped jacket, gold detailing around the edge. The fabric was soft. Breathable…and this type of fabric was expensive.. 

What was it…silk? It felt like it. 

Lydia took her current jacket off and slipped her champion jacket on, grabbed the scabbard with the master sword in it and attached it to her back then tied her hair up. 

She remembers a few years ago teba entered her into the warrior competition at Rito village. And although she didn't come first (she came second.) She was still given a feather of a rito warrior. 

She had always kept it safe in her satchel but now, she had taken it out and began attaching it to some of her side bangs. It was a long feather. One of Teba's if she remembered correctly. 

Lydia took in a deep breath and stood up, then looked to sidon. 

"Ready?" 

'As I'll ever be. Let's get going' 

* * *

The walk to the sacred grounds was silent. Though it was a really comfortable silence, Lydia was itching to give Sidon her token of affection. She was gonna do it this morning but then everything else happened. 

She had it safely tucked into her belt pouch and…well the others wouldn't mind if they waited a few minutes more. Right? 

No. No. No. She couldn't do it. Not the right time. 

"So. How do you think everyone will react to the sword on your back?" Lydia glanced to the hilt of the master sword and gave a small shrug out. 

'Im not sure….what do you think?' Lydia glanced back to the front and she could see the grounds getting closer and a small, nervous frown came to her face. 

"well. I think they'll be so proud of you. Do you remember the rito warrior competition?" 

'Yes. I got second, what about it?' 

"You got second! Out of all the rito, you managed to beat every one of them and then you nearly beat Teba! For a 14 year old that's really remarkable. 

All the rito said to me and your parents was how **talented** you are! Teba even spoke to us and said you had the heart of a warrior and he'd be proud to fight alongside you." she…didn't know that actually. Sidon continued talking. 

"Riju even said to me in our last meeting that you'd be welcomed into the gerudo army. Yunobo looks up to you because of how observant you are and…i admire you because of how determined you are to do something." He's obviously talking about the lynel. 

"You're so determined to defeat the lynel near the domain and each time you're knocked back, you think of another idea to try. I admire your determination."

'Sidon you're gonna make me cry!' a small sniffle left Lydia and nudged sidons arm

"Because its true. Now, you can cry call you want after your inauguration. Deep breath and smile" a nod left Lydia, taking a deep breath and a small smile came to her face. 

"Good! Now. Go and be the champion you know you are" Lydia had definitely needed that pep talk from sidon. And when they arrived at the sacred grounds, everyone was waiting for them. 

Sidon went to the back near the other Champions and Lydia stood in front of Zelda, drawing the master sword and holding it in front of her as she knelt, arm resting over her knee and her head bowed. 

"When did Lydia get the master sword?" Teba whispered, surprise in his voice. 

"Im not sure. Was she keeping this from us as a surprise?" Riju replied, her answer just as hushed. 

"Actually, she went to the korok forest today. She asked me to with her" Sidon asked Quietly and all three champions stared at Sidon in shock. 

"Lydia. My daughter, Princess of Hyrule and the new holder of the sword that seals the darkness." Lydia's breath and hitched as soon as she heard that leave her mothers mouth, "Do you swear to protect the land of hyrule, to aid and lead the champions when needed. To seal away the darkness when the time comes. 

And if it so happens…to give your life to protect the land?" 

"...I swear, to give my life to protect hyrule, and i will give my life to protect the champions. 

I will also swear to aid and lead them when the time comes…and i will seal the darkness when the time calls for me to do so."

"Lydia. Do you solemnly swear to protect the royal family in their time of need and to protect your brother should Hylia call on him to awaken his powers?" 

"I solemnly swear to protect the royal family in their time of need. To come to their aid in times of trouble. And i solemnly swear to protect and keep my brother safe should Hylia call upon him to bestow her powers upon him" 

"Please rise, Knight, and champion of Hyrule. And may Hylia guide you on your travels." Zelda finished. Lydia slowly stood up, placing the sword back into its scabbard and looked up to see everyone looking in awe, surprise or just **crying**. 

Loren was the first to run over and pull Lydia into a hug. And it was very evident he was holding back his tears. 

"Lydia you spoke! And when did you get the sword?" Loren pulled back, a soft smile on Lydia's face. 

'I got it this morning. Sidon accompanied me to the korok forest and the deku tree allowed me to pull it again.'

"wait. Again?" 

'I pulled it when i was 17 loren i just…didn't think i was ready then. But, i think im ready now.' Lydia glanced up to the sky, the wind softly blowing against her hair the colours of the sunset was spilling across the sky. 

She felt determined. And the first time in ages, she wasn't doubting herself. 


End file.
